Kealay-an di Bulan Puasa
by Duo Baka
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau para Vocaloid alay-alayan di twitter? Baca kisahnya di sini! / Bad Summary / Warning: Author masuk ke cerita, bahasa gaul, GaJe, Typo / one shot!


**Duo Baka Present**

**Kealay-an di Bulan Puasa**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid bukan milik Yumi dan Alice, kalau vocaloid punya kami, yang pasti vocaloid gak akan terkenal**

**Warning**

**GaJe, Abal, OOT, OOC, Typo, Aneh, 4L4Y, dll**

**Caution**

**Jika mata anda mengalami kesakitan dan harus dibawa ke dokter THT (?), kami tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**HAPPY READING  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Terlihat seorang anak berambut putih yang diikat ponytail dan memakai eye patch, tengah fokus dengan komputernya. Jemarinya dengan lihai menari di atas keyboard. Tiba-tiba, temannya yang berambut hitam sepunggung diurai menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya anak berambut hit am terse but. Anak ini, bersama Yamigane Alice.

"Membuka akun twitter. Aku mau memberi pengumuman untuk para anak vocaloid," Jawab anak berambut putih yang sebenarnya bernama Usagi Yumi. Alice hanya pergi mengambil laptopnya yang berada diatas meja belajar dan mengikuti Yumi—yaitu membuka akun twitter.

* * *

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 20s**

Minna! Syuting fic Game Of Love diliburkan dulu ya! Soalnya ini bulan puasa

**Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

* * *

Setelah Yumi selesai menulis status—atau mungkin pengumuman untuk para pemain fic 'Game of Love', tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah tweet yang menurutnya sangat sangat sulit untuk dibaca.

* * *

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN 10s**

Be3r!s1k be3UdHZz S1!cCh Lho0E3Ch! Usagi_Yumi :P

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

* * *

"Hei, Alice!" Panggil Yumi.

"Nani, Yumi?" Tanya Alice yang tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Coba kau lihat twittermu," Jawab Yumi yang masih mencoba memahami tweet tadi. Sesuai permintaan Yumi, Alice pun mengecek akun twitternya dan tiba-tiba dahinya berkerut.

"... Ini siapa yang buat tweet alay?" Tanya Alice. Ia pun mulai memahami isi tweet tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Apa kau bisa membacanya?" Jawab Yumi yang malah balik bertanya. Alice pun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala tanda tidak tahu.

"Lebih baik kita awasi dulu," Usul Alice.

* * *

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 1m**

Siapa yang buat tweet alay kayak gitu?

**Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku 30s**

1iTh0e3 CcH! K4a!70o Yamine-Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

"Bahkan si Miku juga jadi alay... Siapa yang ngajarin? Lu ya, Yumi?" Tanya Alice. Mungkin nama twitter Miku masih bisa dibaca.

"Enak ajah! Gue gak pernah alay... Palingan cuman narsis doang!" Jawab Yumi yang agak gak woles.

"Woles bro..." Ucap Alice. Mereka pun mulai mengamati twitter lagi.

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 2m**

Miku nee-chan dan Kaito nii-san alay! K4a!70o_5h!0oN Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Len LenPrinceBanana 1m**

/-\||_| J|_|G/-\ /-\|_/-\Y |()| RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

"... Si Rin punya kembaran alay juga ternyata..." Komentar Yumi.

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m**

LEN!? SEJAK KAPAN LU JADI 4L4Y!? LenPrinceBanana

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Len LenPrinceBanana 1m**

SEJ/-\| G/-\||_|P() |\||| - S/-\|\| |\/|E|\|G/-\J/-\R|||_| RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Luka LukaQueenTuna 30s**

Rin... Bisa kau terjemahkan bahasa si Len? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 10s**

Translate: Sejak Gakupo nii-san mengajariku LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 1m**

|-|/-\|_() |\/|||\||\|/-\!

**Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

* * *

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan nyaring dari arah kamar sebelah.

"GAKUPOOOOOOOOOO! JANGAN BUAT ANAK KECIL JADI ALAY!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HELEPPPPPPPPP!"

**BRUK! PRANG! BLETAK! DUAK! DUK! BRAK! PLAK! MEONG!(?) GUK!(?) AUUUUU!(?) KUKURUYUK!(?) ROAR!(?) BRUM!(?) NANG! NENG! NONG! TANG! TENG! TONG! KLANG! KLENG! KLONG! MANG! MENG! MONG! OEEEEEEE!(?)**

Dan suara terakhir sukses membuat Alice dan Yumi sweatdroped.

"Apa si Gakupo di hamilin sama si Luka ya?" Tanya Yumi.

"Yang ada itu si Luka yang dihamilin sama si Gakupo," Jawab Alice.

"Eh! Yumi..." Panggil Alice.

"Naon?" Tanya Yumi yang mulai pakek bahasa Sunda.

(Translate: Apa?)

"Lainna ieu teh keur bulan puasa nya? Emang meunang berantem kitu?" Tanya Alice.

(Translate: Bukannya ini bulan puasa ya? Emang boleh berantem gitu?)

"Teuing urang oge..." Jawab Yumi yang acuh tak acuh.

(Translate: Gak tau aku juga...)

Mereka pun mulai mengamati lagi twitter mereka kembali.

* * *

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN 3m**

M!Ku ChuUAyA4Nkh la4g! Oe34pha4? Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 3m**

Kaito nii-chan... Lagi puasa... Jangan ngegodain orang... K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku 2m**

I1chH! S!iApHa4 ya4nG m4u Jua4dH! ChuUAyA4Nkh mo03? K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Len LenPrinceBanana 2m**

C|E C|E... Y/-\|\|G |_/-\G| P|)|T :P K4a!70o_5h!0oN Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN 2m**

ShuUkhA4" GhUuE3 DhO0NghK RinPrincessOrange M!Ku ChuUAyA4Nkh Ko0GhKx Gh!tHo03 S!icChx? :( Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

* * *

"Mata gue mulai sakit," Keluh Alice.

"Emangnya lu doang? Gue juga sama!" Ucap Yumi.

"Tapi gue bingung sama si Rin. Hebat juga dia bisa ngebaca tuh tulisan yang udah mirip plat nomor," Puji Alice.

"Iya ya... Dia juga bisa baca tulisan yang udah mirip sama sandi morse yang dipake pas pramuka," Puji Yumi.

"Apa si Rin dianugerahi mata yang tajam ya?" Tanya Alice.

"Entahlah.. Hanya Tuhan dan Rin sendiri yang tahu..." Jawab Yumi.

* * *

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m**

Tapi... Nantikan puasa Kaito nii-san batal... Rin kan cuman nasehatin Kaito nii-san... K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku 1m**

Th3Er5e3R4cCh GhUuE3 DhO0NghK La4gH!4nC Y4nG9 d!bi1La4nx R!n tHUcC B3ne3r K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Len LenPrinceBanana 1m**

Y/-\|-| |()| /-\||_| |)||/-\C/-\|\|G||\|? :( RinPrincessOrange K4a!70o_5h!0oN Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m**

Kacang sekarang lagi mahal Len... ._. LenPrinceBanana

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN 1m**

M!Ku ChuUAyA4Nkh JhA4Cha Th! PhA4Dha HaL Aqo0E3Hh ChuI1NthA Be3UdHZz Cha MhA Qmo0E3Hh :( Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Len LenPrinceBanana 1m**

SEMERDEKA LO! RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 2m**

WOLES DONG! LenPrinceBanana

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku 1m**

GhUuE3 NG9a4CcH Pe3DhuLI1! K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Len LenPrinceBanana 3m**

G|_|E |_||)/-\|-| \/\/()|_ES |/-\|_E RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m**

Len mah bukan woles! Tapi 4L4Y!LenBananaPrince

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Len LenPrinceBanana 1m**

TR|_|S /-\|)/-\ |\/|/-\S/-\|_|-| |/-\|_/-\|_| G|_|E /-\|_/-\Y? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 5m**

Ada lah! Soalnya penglihatan menjadi terganggu! LenPrinceBanana

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!K! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355 5s**

/-\|_()|-|/-\! 4P4 Y/-\|\|G Te3RJ4aD! |)|S||\||? RinPrincessOrange LenPrinceBanana Ha4t5une3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

* * *

"Yah elah… Ada alayers baru lagi neeeh…." Ucap Yumi setelah membaca tweet dari Miki.

"Kayanya kaga ada habisnya… Mana tuh bahasa campur pula… Sandi morse dan plat nomor…" Jawab Alice.

"Gue udah stress…" Ucap Yumi sambil headbang ke meja.

"Mata gua udah kasat…" Ucap Alice sambil berkali-kali mengedipkan mata.

"Maksud lo?" Tanya Yumi sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Gua kaya kaga bisa liat gitu… Tulisannya kaya kasat…" Jawab Alice yang masih mengedipkan mata.

"Oooh… Nih… Pake inst*ne" ucap Yumi sambil menyerahkan inst*ne.

"Thanks…" Ucap Alice sambil mengambil inst*ne dan meneteskannya ke mata.

"Oke… Mata gue udah lebih ngejreng…" Ucap Alice yang sudah pulih dari kekasatannya(?)

"Kayanya kita harus bertindak…" Saran Yumi.

"Oke, kita muncul di tweet mereka!" Jawab Alice.

Dan mereka kembali berkutat dengan komputer mereka.

* * *

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Astagfirullah! Miki! Kau juga 4L4Y!? CHe3R!_PR!NCe355

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!K! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355 2m**

|/-\|_/-\|_| |Y/-\ |E|\|/-\P/-\, Y|_||\/||-S/-\|\|? Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Ya ampun… Gua nggak ngerti bahasa lu! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m**

Itu artinya: kalau iya kenapa, Yumi-san? Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 2m**

Oh! Arigatou, Rin, atas translatenya! RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 2m**

Sama-sama! Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 3m**

Helloh eperybadeh! RinPrincessOrange Usagi_Yumi LenPrinceBanana CHe3R!_PR!NCe355 K4a!70o_5h!0oN Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 20s**

Alice… Gua tau bahasa inggris lu tuh parah… Tapi gua sangka ampe segitunya… Dasar BAKA Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 30s**

Heh, kurang ajar lu Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Gua udah sering belajar, Lice! Jadi nggak usah diajarin lagi! Yamine_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 2m**

Edan… Sami mawon BAKA-nya… Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 30s**

Ente ngomong ape? Ane kaga ngerti… Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!K! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355 4m**

Alice-san bilang: gila… Sama aja BAKA-nya… Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Oooh! Arigatou! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!K! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355 10s**

S/-\|\/|/-\-S4M4! Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 30s**

Gua nggak ngerti dah… CHe3R!_PR!NCe355

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m**

Translate: sama-sama Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 30s**

Oooh… Arigatou sekali lagi, Rin! RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 2m**

Sama-sama… Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 30s**

Ngomong-ngomong kok Rin bisa sih baca tulisan kaya cacing kepanasan gitu? Pake apa? Kacamata X-Ray? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Iya, kok bisa sih baca tulisan kaya gitu? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 10s**

Oooh… Itu karena Rin sering sms-an ama Teto… Bahasanya Teto juga kaya gitu soalnya…. Alice-san… Yumi-san… Yamigane_Alice Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 2m**

*pokerface* jadi masih ada yang alay, ya? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 3m**

*spechless* si Teto 4L4Y? kaga disangka… RinPrincessOrange dan ngomong-ngomong kemana nih si LenPrinceBanana Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku K4a!70o_5h!0oN CHe3R!_PR!NCe355

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Te3T0o Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o 30s**

Ha4l0o Che3Mua4! Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice RinPrincessOrange CHe3R!_PR!NCe355

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**LenPrinceBanana 20s**

/-\||_| /-\|)/-\ |)|S||\|| |()|, /-\|_|(E – S/-\|\| Yamigane_Alice |-|/-\| J|_|G/-\ TET()! Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 10s**

*pundung dipojokan* Len… Gua nggak ngerti bahasa lu… Dan jangan main mencemarkan nama orang! LenPrinceBanana dan seperti isu… Kau 4L4Y Teto… Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Sabar, Lice… Gua tau ini berat… Yang tabah ya… Yamigane_Alice dan… Teto… apakah kau yang menularkan virus 4L4Y? Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Te3T0o Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o 30s**

Uum… BuK4aN 54aYa4 YuM!-Sa4N Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 2m**

Can you speak in normal language? Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 1m**

Oke… gua coba bersabar… Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Te3T0o Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o 4m**

A4i! Ca4NtH Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Hadeuuuh… Pusing sudah otak-ku… Lice… Lu bisa baca kaga? Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 2m**

Jangankan lu…. Gua aja kaga bisa…. Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 10s**

Kemana nih perginya si RinPrincessOrange!? I need she to translate! Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 30s**

Gua nggak tau, jangan tanya ke gua. Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Te3T0o Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o 1m**

K4aL!a4N CHe3N4aPa4Ch Che3!H? Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Len LenPrinceBanana 20s**

R||\| |_/-\G| PERG| BE|_| JER|_|| Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 42s**

Yah…. Nggak ada yang nerjemahin bahasa GaJe ini dong…

**Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 1m**

Eh iya… Luka dimana? Kok sehabis 'adegan penyiksaan' itu dia nggak muncul?

**Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Luka LukaQueenTuna 20s**

Mencari saya, Alice-san? Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

LUKA! QwQ dapatkah kau menerjemahkan bahasa GaJe itu!? LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Luka LukaQueenTuna 30s**

Maaf, tapi yang bisa cuma Rin…. Kalau saya jelas nggak bisa, Yumi-san… Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Piko Utatane_Piko 1m**

Alloha~~~ apa yang terjadi disini? LukaQueenTuna Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice dan kemana nih RinPrincessOrang LenPrinceBanana K4a!70o_5h!0oN Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku GakupoKingNasu CHe3R!_PR!NCe355 Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 30s**

Syukurlah Piko masih waras! Nak kau tidak 4L4Y kan? Utatane_Piko

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Piko Utatane_Piko 2m**

Hm… maksudmu seperti… Aq0oe3H T0oe3CH 4aLa4Y Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

*kejang-kejang* Piko…. Kau juga anak 4L4Y? Utatane_Piko

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Piko Utatane_Piko 20s**

Hm… setengah tidak Ch3eThe3Ngua4H !Ya4CH Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 10s**

Ngomong apa sih? Utatane_Piko

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Piko Utatane_Piko 1m**

Maksudnya setengah tidak setengah iya… Yamigane_Alice Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 10s**

Siapa yang menracuni otak polosmu itu!? Utatane_Piko

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Piko Utatane_Piko 3m**

Hm… GakupoKingNasu yang |\/|E|\|G/-\J/-\R|||_|, Yumi-san… Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 2m**

Alice…. Apa kau sepikiran denganku? Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 1m**

Aku tidak ikutan… Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

* * *

Sementara itu di dunia nyata, Yumi langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar sebelah a.k.a kamar Gakupo.

BRAAAAK! GUROMPYANG! GYAAAAAAAAAA! MIAAAWW! (readers: *sweatdropp*)

"TEGANYA KAU MERACUNI OTAK POLOS PIKKUN!" terdengar teriakan Yumi diiringi dengan suara gergaji mesin.

"GYAAAAAAAAA! AMPUNI HAMBA!" dan kali ini terdengar teriakan dari si Nasu bukan Nasi *plak*

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Sekarang, terdengar suara orang tengah berlari.

Sementara itu, Alice yang mendengar itu semua hanya sweatdropp plus cengo. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri pangeran ya- *digaplok* oke, salah skripsi. Back to the story!

Akhirnya Alice pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar sebelah dan melihat keadaan.

***di kamar sebelah***

DRAP DRAP DRAP KRIEEEET

Dan terlihatlah pemandangan Yumi tengah mengejar Terong-chan *ditabok* ralat, Gakkupyon sambil membawa gergaji mesin dengan seringaian terplester jelas di wajah beringasnya(?) *digaplok* oke, hapus kalimat beringas tadi.

"GYAAAAA! ALICE-SAN! HARAP BANTU SAY-" teriakan Gakupo terhenti oleh sebuah kalimat dari bibir mungil Alice yang tengah tersenyum polos.

"Ogah" itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Alice, singkat? Memang.

Sementara itu Gakupo yang mendengar kalimat singkat nan menusuk pun berlari sambil menangis dengan lebaynya.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berjalan melewati Alice dan menghampiri Yumi yang sudah siap menebas Gakupo dengan gergaji mesin.

SEEEET

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu mengambil gergaji mesin dari tangan Yumi, pemirsa!

"kok diambil sih, Suzu?! Gua baru aja mau nebas banci ungu ini!" seru Yumi menahan amarahnya karena baru saja akan menebas Gakupo, tapi dihentikan oleh gadis berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Yuzumi Suzu.

"sorry, gua ada kerjaan, butuh gergaji" seru Suzu dengan nada sedingin suhu Kutub Utara dan sedatar jalan aspal *plak* oke, lupakan yang tadi.

"ah, lu mah nggak seru!" keluh Yumi sambil memanyunkan mulutnya sepanjang lima centi, alias bimoli, bibir monyong lima centi *geplaked*

"biarin, toh gua juga lagi ada urusan…" ucap Suzu sambil melangkah keluar ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan bau terong di setiap sudut, meninggalkan Alice yang sweatdropp, Yumi yang ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas, dan Gakupo yang berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang dewi kematian bernama Suzu yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari maut.

"TERIMA KASIH! TERIMA KASIH!" kata Gakupo sambil sembah sujud(?)

"aih mah! Kenapa coba kesenanganku selalu terganggu?! Aneh!" umpat Yumi sambil melangkah kembali ke kamar.

"…. Padahal yang tadi tuh seru…. Kenapa Suzu tiba-tiba berhentiin yang tadi?" gumam Alice yang mengekor Yumi kembali ke kamar.

Dan di kamar, mereka kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka, yaitu memantau(?) kembali twitter masing-masing.

* * *

**Piko Utatane_Piko 5m**

Anu…. Yumi-san? Tadi kok saya mendengar teriakan 'derita' dari kamar Gakupo-san, ya? Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Ah, bukan apa-apa…. Hanya ada 'sedikit' masalah antara aku dan banci itu Utatane_Piko

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 2m**

TEG/-\|\|Y/-\ |/-\|_| |EP/-\|)/-\||_| Y|_||\/||-S/-\|\| Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Ngomong apa sih lu? Gua nggak ngerti GakupoKingNasu

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Piko Utatane_Piko 2m**

Artinya, teganya kau kepadaku Yumi-san Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 2m**

Ooh, makasih Piko! Utatane_Piko dan untukmu Gakupo… tiada ampun bagimu! GakupoKingNasu

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 3m**

Hueee! Y|_||\/||-S/-\|\| J/-\|-|/-\T! Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 2m**

Lu ngomong apa sih!? Gua nggak ngerti sama sekali! GakupoKingNasu

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku 1m**

4aLo0Ha4~ a4D4aK4aCh Ya4N9g ChU4aNe3N De3Ng94aN 4aQo0e3H?

**Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 30s**

Sayangnya, Miku nee-chan nggak ada yang kangen padamu… Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN 1m**

4aQ0oe3H ChuA4Ne3N 4ama4 Ka4M0oe3H K0ok M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku 30s**

R!n Chu4aH4aT! 4aQo0e3H T4aU K0oK K4aLa4U Qa4M0oe3H Chu4aNe3N a4MA 4aQ0oe3H! RinOrangPrincess u!D!H! Ghue3H Ga4K N9ga4Re3P L0o3eH Chua4Ne3N 4Ma4 Ghue3H! K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN 2m**

M!Ku Chua4H4aT! Pa4D4aHa4L 4aQ0oe3H C1NT4a Ma4T1i 4aMa4 Qa4M0oe3H! :( Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m**

Kaito nii-chan... Kalau godain orang kaya gitu nanti puasanya batal lho… ._. K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku 1m**

Pe3D0oe3L1 A4m4aT! T0oe3H! De3nG9e3r1N Ya4nG6 R!n B1L4anG6! Ga4K Bo0Le3H G0od4a1N o0Ra4Ng9 P4a5 Bul4aN Pu45a4! K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN 3m**

Y4aChx… K0oK M!Ku Chu4aYa4Nk G1T0oe3H 51Chx? Q4aM0o3eH 51Ch R!n! Ch0oe3K4a-Chu0oe3Ka4 4aQ0oe3H D0ong9! Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Mata gua sakit…. Bisakah kalian berhenti memakai bahasa alien? Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 2m**

Lu kata lu aja yang sakit mata? Gua juga! Usagi_Yumi Rin! Mereka ngomong apa sih? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 30s**

Kaito nii-chan ngegodain Miku nee-chan jadi hasilnya begitu Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice dan kok Kaito nii-chan jadi nyalahin Rin sih? Kan Rin cuman kasih tau… kalau ngegodain orang tuh nggak baik… K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Len LenPrinceBanana 1m**

|Y/-\ T|_||-|! Y/-\|\|G R||\| B||_/-\|\|G T|_||-| BE|\|ER! K4a!70o_5h!0on

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN 30s**

0oKe3Ch De3cH! 4aQo03eH N9GA4K 4aKa4N G0oDa41N M!Ku Se3La4M4a B0oe3L4aN P0oe3A454a! RinPrincessOrange LenPrinceBanana

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m**

Nah! Gitu dong! Nanti kan kalau puasa Kaito nii-chan batal, yang rugi juga Kaito nii-chan! K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku 1m**

G1T0oe3Ch D0ong9! K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN 2m**

He3he3 1Y4a M!Ku… Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 2m**

gua masih nggak ngerti omongan kalian… -)a

**Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan . **

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m**

Yang tabah ya Yumi-san…. Sebaiknya anda belajar… Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 30s**

Nggak mau…. Baca kaya gitu aja udah pusing apalagi belajar…. RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 1m**

…. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini…. Tapi….

**Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan . **

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 2m**

Tapi…? Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 30s**

Tapi apa, Alice-san? Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 1m**

Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan… hahahahahaahahahahah! Usagi_Yumi RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 30s**

Dasar BAKA… -_- Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m**

Dikira apa…. Alice-san bikin jantungan aja… *sweatdropp* Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 2m**

HAHAHAHAHA! Lu kan juga BAKA Yumi… *sweatdropp* Usagi_Yumi eh? Jantungan? Berarti harusnya kamu udah mati dong Rin? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 30s**

Iya, gua tau kok kalau gua BAKA…. Mangkanya kita itu disebut Duo BAKA… Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m **

Maksudnya itu deg-degan Alice-san… dasar… Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Me3!k0o Me3!k0o_54ake3 2m**

H4aLL0o Che3Mua4~~ A4Da4 Be3R!T4a a4PA Ha4R1 1ni1?

**Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Yah, ada anak 4L4Y lagi… -_-" Rin, translatenya apa? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 2m**

Translate: Hallo semua~~ ada berita apa hari ini? Usagi_Yumi Meiko nee-chan kepo ih… Me3!k0o_54ake3

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 30s**

Ooh~ arigatou Rin! RinPrincessOrange dan Meiko… tak kusangka kau juga 4L4Y Me3!k0o_54ake3

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Me3!k0o Me3!k0o_54ake3 1m**

B1a4r1n D0ong9! Ch0oe3ka4" a4Qo0e3H! Ya4ng9 Ke3p0o J0oe3G6a4 a4Q0oe3H B0oe3K4aN Q4am0oe3h K4aN? RinPrincessOrange 3eCh? Y0oe3M1-S4aN Be3L0oe3m t4a0oe3 K4aLa4u a4Q0oe3h 4aLa4Y? Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 2m**

Ya kan Rin hanya mengungkapkan… Kalau Meiko nee-chan tuh 4L4Y… Me3!k0o_54ake3

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 30s**

Ya ampun… Meiko… aku nggak tau bahasamu… Me3!k0o_54ake3 adakah yang bisa menerjemahlan?

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Piko Utatane_Piko 1m**

Translate: eh? Yumi-san belum tau kalau aku 4L4Y? Itu translatenya Yumi-san… Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 20s**

Ooh… terima kasih Piko… Utatane_Piko

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Piko Utatane_Piko 2m**

Cha4ma4" Y0oe3M1-S4aN! Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

SEMERDEKA LO AH! Utatane_Piko

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Piko Utatane_Piko 2m**

eh? Memangnya saya salah apa? Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 1m**

Yumi-san nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apa Piko… Utatane_Piko

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Piko Utatane_Piko 1m**

o-oh… k-kalau gitu aku minta maaf deh Yumi-san… Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 1m**

Ya udah deh... Gua maafin... Utatane_Piko

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan .**

**Me3!k0o Me3!k0o_54ake3** **2m**

a4dHu4 ma4$aLl4H U4pHa4 n1iH? 7e3RuU$ y4Ng9 l4a!n ke3 Mu4aN4? Usagi_Yumi Utatane_Piko RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Piko Utatane_Piko 1m**

Kh3ePh0o !icHhH... Me3!k0o_54ake3

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 30s**

Meiko nee-chan gak usah tau... Urusan anak kecil... Me3!k0o_54ake3

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 20s**

... Jadi maksudmu aku itu anak kecil, Rin? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 20s**

Eh? Bukannya Yumi-san dan Alice-san itu memang masih kecil ya? Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

* * *

"Lice... Nama lu dibawa-bawa tuh!" Ucap Yumi.

"Lah? Kok namaku dibawa-bawa sih!" Protes Alice.

"Iiihhh... Sugan..." Balas Yumi yang mulai menggunakan bahasa Sunda lagi.

(Translate: Iiihhh... Kirain...")

* * *

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 2m**

KOK NAMA GUA DI BAWA-BAWA SIH!? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 2m**

Woles masbro... Rin cuman ngomongin kenyataan... Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN 2m**

He3lLo0! Ua4dH4a y4an9 ka4n3enT s4ma4 Aqo0E3Hh?

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku** **1m**

I1!chHh... Uda4Hh d!b1ila4n9In g4aKk uA4dHa yUa4n9 k4aN9g3n ChUu4ma4 qmO0ucHhx... K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Len LenPrinceBanana 1m**

|Y/-\ |\|||-| |/-\|T() |\|||-S/-\|\| |E|\|/-\RS|S/-\|\| B/-\|\|GET S||-|... K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!K! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355** **1m**

Be3t()e3|_ T()eC|-| |/-\T/-\ |_E|\| K4a!70o |\||| nYo0lLoO7 Bu4an9e37 5!cHhH ja4Dh! O0e3r4n9 ! K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Te3T0o Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o** **1m**

dH!4a !tHh0e3ecHhx BhH03ka4nT o0ra4n9 M!K!... CHe3R!_PR!NCe355

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!K! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355** **1m**

Ka4lL4u B|_||/-\|\| 0oRa4n9 TER|_|S Uu4aPh4? Ka45aNe3_Te3T0o

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 1m**

|)|/-\ |T|_| B/-\|\|C| CHe3R!_PR!NCe355

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!K! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355** **1m**

/-\||_| gUa4Kx |\|/-\|\|Y/-\ k3e G/-\||_|P() n!1-54n GakupoKingNasu

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 1m**

*pundung*

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Luka LukaQueenTuna 50s**

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU TERONG ANEH! ITULAH AKIBATNYA KARENA KAU TELAH MERACUNI OTAK ANAK-ANAK POLOS DENGAN KEALAY-AN MU!

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

* * *

"LUKA-CHAN JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang 'cetar-membahana-badai-kesamber-halilintar-dan-mat i-di-comberan(?)'. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara seorang 'BAKAmui GAK REMPONG(?)'?

"BERISIK BANGET SIH LO! DASAR KAMSEUPAY IYUUUUHHH!"

"Sejak kapan si Luka jadi sok gaul kayak gitu?" Tanya Yumi dengan sweatdroped indah menggantung di kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena efek menonton PAA di youtube," Jawab Alice yang juga sweatdroped.

"Lu tau dari mana?" Tanya Yumi heran.

"Orang kemarin gua nemenin dia nonton sambil makan nasi bungkus di warteg sebelah," Jawab Alice dan dengan suksesnya membuat Yumi sweatdroped + jawsdroped = no droped (?).

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara nge-bass sedang bernyanyi. Yumi dan Alice pun segera keluar dari kamar dan mengintip dari ambang pintu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang tengah duduk seperti orang yang mau ngelamar kerja(?) Emmm... Maksudnya ngelamar orang lain untuk nikah di depan seorang gadis berambut merah mudah.

"walau raga kita terpisah jauh... Tetapi hati kita selalu dekat~~~ bila kau rindu pejamkan matamu~ dan rasakan aku... Kekuatan cinta kita takkan pernah rapuh~~~ terhapus ruang dan waktu~ percayakan kesetiaan ini~ akan tulus a a ai aishiteru~~~"

"Diem deh lo Gakupo! Gak usah ngegodain gue pake nyanyian lo! Suara lo itu udah kayak singa ngepot tau gak!?" Bentak Luka sembari menendang Gakupo. Gakupo pun sukses terpental dan jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi 'oh-so-elit' yaitu dengan posisi menungging.

"HUEEEEEEEEE! LUKA-CHAN JUUAAHAAAAATTTT! HUEEEEEEEEEE!" Gakupo pun menangis sambil guling-guling di lantai. Ilernya kemana-mana... Kakinya pindah ke tangan gara-gara di tendang... Matanya pindah ke telinga.. Kolornya pindah ke kepala... Satu kata, mengenaskan.

"Iiiiihhhhh... Dasar UPAY LO! IYUUUUHHH!" Ucap Luka dengan tidak berperike-banci-an(?) dan langsung ngacir meninggalkan Gakupo yang masih nangis-nangis gak jelas.

"Ayo kita kembali ke alam masing-masing," Ajak Alice.

"Lu kira kita udah mati, Lice?" Ucap Yumi sembari sweatdroped sedangkan Alice hanya nyengir menunjukkan deretan giginya yang berwarna hitam *dihajar*.

* * *

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 5m**

Luka... Lu gak kasian sama si Gakupo? LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 5m**

Iya tuh... Pacar lu sendiri... LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Rin RinPrincessOrenge 5m**

I-itu Gakupo Nii-san kondisinya... LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Len LenPrinceBanana 5m**

S|_||\|GG|_||-| |\/|E|\|GE|\|AS|/-\|\| LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 4m**

Len... Bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan bahasa sandi morse itu? *horror face* LenPrinceBanana

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Alice Yamigane_Alice 4m**

Bukan cuma Len, TAPI KALIAN JUGA! K4a!70o_5h!0oN Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku GakupoKingNasu CHe3R!_PR!NCe355 Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o Utatane_Piko Me3!k0o_54ake3

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Yumi Usagi_Yumi 4m**

Aku setuju dengan Alice! Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN** **4m**

Ko0cHh 4aKuU 5!icHh !? Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku 4m**

n4aM4kUu Ko0cH d! b4aW4"? Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 4m**

S|_||/-\-S|_||/-\ G|_|E |)()|\|G Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Luka LukaQueenTuna 4m**

Cih! Masih hidup juga ternyata! GakupoKingNasu

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 3m**

/-\|\/|P|_||\| |\||)()R()... LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Luka LukaQueenTuna 3m**

BISA GAK SIH JANGAN PAKE BAHASA ALAY!? GUA GAK NGERTI! GakupoKingNasu

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 3m**

B-baik ndoro... LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!K! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355** **2m**

ShuUkhA4' GhUuE3 DhO0NghK Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Te3T0o Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o 2m**

The3r5e3r4kH GhuUE3 EmHanNkhG E3LhoOE3 Ch!4aPh4 GhuUE3? Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Piko Utatane_Piko 2m**

Baik Yumi-san... Alice-san Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Me3!k0o Me3!k0o_54ake3** **2m**

GhUuE3 g4acX Ma4Uu :P Usagi_Yumi Yamigane_Alice

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

* * *

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! AU AH TERANG!" Teriak Alice yang sudah mulai frustasi. Bahkan, saking frustasinya, ia bahkan sampai membantingkan laptopnya.

... Tunggu... Barusan sampai 'membantingkan laptopnya'?

BRAK!

"..."

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Lice... Lu nyadar sesuatu gak?" Tanya Yumi sembari menatap laptop Alice yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apaan?" Tanya Alice dengan tampang polos. Seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"LAPTOP LU BARU AJAH LU BANTINGIN, BAKA!" Teriak Yumi tepat di telinga Alice tetapi Alice pun hanya bengong menatapi laptopnya yang udah hancur lebur.

'Buset dah gua punya sahabat lemot lemot amat!' Batin Yumi sembari sweatdroped.

Loading... Please Wait...

1 %

5%

7 %

.

.

.

LOADING ERROR!

"LAPTOP GUE!" Teriak Alice sembari berlari dengan gaya slow motion.

"Hiks... Hiks... Laptop gue... Hiks... Yumi... Gimana ini?" Tanya Alice sembari menangisi laptop nya yang udah sakaratul maut.

"Sebelum gue jawab pertanyaan lu, kita mengheningkan cipta dulu untuk laptop lu. Mengheningkan cipta, mulai!" Ucap Yumi. Yumi dan Alice pun menundukkan kepala mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka kembali.

"Mengheningkan cipta, selesai. Sekarang gue jawab pertanyaan lo dan jawabannya adalah..." Ucap Yumi yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menambah kesan tegang pada diri Alice.

DEG DEG! DEG DEG!

"Udah deh Mi... Lu jangan buat suasana jadi tegang deh..." Ucap Alice yang udah mulai kesal sedangkan Yumi hanya nyengir kuda.

"Jawabannya ya... Gue gak tau..."

GUBRAK!

"Dasar... Gue kira apaan..." Ucap Alice sembari buru-buru bangun dari gubraknya.

"Hehehe... Habis kan gue gak tau... Kalau ancur ya ancur ajah..." Ucap Yumi sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka, hingga...

"Gue mau balas dendam!" Ucap Alice sembari meninju udara. Backgroundnya api yang berkobar-kobar. Tampaknya kali ini dia serius.

"Woi... Sadar lice! Ini bulan puasa... Lu gak boleh balas dendam... Entar puasa lu batal..." Ucap Yumi berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya a.k.a Alice.

"Gue gak peduli! Sampai kolor punya Gakupo dimaling sama si Len pun gue gak peduli! Pokoknya gue mau balas dendam!" Ucap Alice. Tampaknya tekadnya untuk membalas dendam benar-benar sudah kotak (?).

"Dan Yumi! Gue butuh bantuan lo!" Ucap Alice sembari menunjuk Yumi menggunakan jari tengah.

"Lu ngajak berantem yah!?" Ucap Yumi yang mulai gak woles ketika Alice menunjuknya dengan jari tengah.

"Eh? Kagak kok! Gue itu butuh bantuan lo! Bukan mau ngajak berantem lo!" Ucap Alice yang masih belum sadar bahwa dia menunjuk Yumi menggunakan jari tengah.

"Ya terus kenapa lo nunjuk gue pake jari tengah!? Itu berarti lo kan ngajak gue berantem!" Ucap Yumi. Alice pun segera menatap jarinya yang tengah menunjuk Yumi.

"Ehehehe... Gomen..." Ucap Alice sembari mengubah jarinya menjadi jari telunjuk.

"Jadi lo mau minta bantuan apa?" Tanya Yumi yang mulai serius.

"Yumi... Lo tuh kan hacker..." Ucap Alice.

"Ya terus?" Tanya Yumi lagi sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi lu kan bisa nge-hack orang..." Ucap Alice lagi.

"Jadi mau lo apa?" Tanya Yumi yang mulai kesal karena Alice kebanyakan cing cong.

"Terus lu kan bisa nge-hack siapa ajah..." Ucap Alice dan sekarang Yumi benar-benar habis kesabaran.

"BURUAN KASIH TAU!" Teriak Yumi yang mulai gak nyelow.

"Jadi gue mau lu nge-hack twitter anak-anak alay itu... Lu mau bantuin gue kan?" Tanya Alice sembari melancarkan puppy eyes. Yumi pun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Karena gue sahabat baik lo, jadi ok... Gue mau bantu lo..." Jawab Yumi pasrah sedangkan Alice pun udah nari-nari GaJe karena senang.

"Tapi sebelumnya gue harus download aplikasinya dulu... Soalnya aplikasinya hilang gara-gara kemarin komputer gue di upgreda dulu..." Ucap Yumi yang membuat Alice menghentikan aktivitas GaJe nya itu.

"Kira-kira nge-downloadnya berapa lama?" Tanya Alice.

"Ya... Palingan 30 menitan lah..." Jawab Yumi yang langsung kembali duduk di hadapan komputernya.

"Yosh! Gak apa-apa deh... Yang penting gue bisa balas dendam!" Ucap Alice.

Yumi pun mencari aplikasi hacker di google. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia pun segera men-downloadnya. Sembari menunggu, Yumi pun segera memantau kembali twitternya.

* * *

**Luka LukaQueenTuna 30m**

Alice-san... Yumi-san... Kalian masih on? Yamigane_Alice Usagi_Yumi

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

* * *

"Sebaiknya jangan di balas. Kita pantau saja," Saran Alice.

"Baiklah..." Balas Yumi

* * *

**Len LenPrinceBanana 29m**

|/-\Y/-\||\|Y/-\ /-\|_|(E |)/-\|\| Y|_||\/|| |_||)/-\|-| ()FF LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN** **28****m**

Ba4g0oE35 de3cHh Ka4lL4U uDa4cCh O0Ff LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Luka LukaQueenTuna 27m**

Len... Bisakah kau berhenti menggunakan bahasa sandi morse itu? Aku tidak mengerti! LenPrinceBanana

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 26m**

Percuma jika Luka nee menasehati Len... Dia sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan... LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku 25m**

E3ma4n9 4dHa4 Ma46s5aLaCh K4lLaU k!t4 4L4Y? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 24m**

Ya masalah lah Miku nee-chan! Kasian kan yang gak ngerti... Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Me3!k0o Me3!k0o_54ake3** **23****m**

!tHo03e 5!cHh m3eR3ka4nYa4 aJh4h y4n9 nD3e50o RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Te3T0o Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o** **22****m**

Ba49o0es d3ecH k4aLaU uDa4cH 0fF LenPrinceBanana

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!K! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355** **21****m**

YEY! gHu3e B|S/-\ a4lL4y"4n la49! LenPrinceBanana

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Piko Utatane_Piko 20m**

Tapi apa yang diomongin Rin ada benernya... Mendingan kita kalau mau ngomong alay mendingan ke sesama alayers ajah... Kalau sama orang yang gak bisa, lebih baik pake bahasa biasa ajah... Benar kan Rin? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 19m**

S|_||)/-\|-||_/-\|-| P||()... |T|_| S||-| |\/|ERE|/-\|\|Y/-\ /-\J/-\|-| Y/-\|\|G |\|DES()... Utatane_Piko

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Luka LukaQueenTuna 18m**

Udah! Aku gak mau ikutan lagi! Aku mau off ajah!

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 17m**

|_|_||/-\ J/-\|\|G/-\|\| ()FF |)|_||_|_| |)()|\|G... |\|/-\|\|T| /-\||_| S/-\|\/|/-\ S|/-\P/-\? :( LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Luka LukaQueenTuna 16m**

Rin.. Bisakah kau terjemahkan bahasa si terong itu? RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 15m**

Translate: Luka jangan off dulu dong... Nanti aku sama siapa?

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Luka LukaQueenTuna 14m**

Arigatou Rin :) RinPrincessOrange TERSERAH LO! POKOKNYA GUE GAK PEDULI! GakupoKingNasu

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 13m**

|_|_||/-\... J/-\|\|G/-\|\| ()FF :( LukaQueenTuna

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku** **12m**

LuK4nYa4 uUd4h 0oFf GakupoKingNasu

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Rin RinPrincessOrange 11m**

Aku juga gak mau ikutan lagi... Aku merasakan firasat buruk... Jaa ne, minna! K4a!70o_5h!0oN Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku GakupoKingNasu CHe3R!_PR!NCe355 Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o Utatane_Piko Me3!k0o_54ake3

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Len LenPrinceBanana 10m**

Yah... Rin... Jangan off... :( RinPrincessOrange

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Me3!k0o Me3!k0o_54ake3** **9m**

D!a4 uDh4h OfF lL3n... LenPrinceBanana

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Piko Utatane_Piko 8m**

Aku off juga ya! Aku mau pergi dulu! K4a!70o_5h!0oN Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku GakupoKingNasu CHe3R!_PR!NCe355 Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o Me3!k0o_54ake3

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!K! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355** **7m**

Ja4n9an 0FF P!k0o... :( Utatane_Piko

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN** **6m**

Te3rLlamB47... CHe3R!_PR!NCe355

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Te3T0o Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o** **5m**

Pa45an94nNy4 p4adH4 0oFF n!cH ye3eE... GakupoKingNasu LenPrinceBanana CHe3R!_PR!NCe355

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Len LenPrinceBanana 4m**

|)|/-\|\/| |/-\|_| TET() |\|EE! Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Me3!k0o Me3!k0o_54ake3** **3m**

Th4aPh! 4aKo03ecH jU9a4 m3r454k5n f!r4a54T7 Bo03ruk... K4a!70o_5h!0oN Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku GakupoKingNasu CHe3R!_PR!NCe355 Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Gakupo GakupoKingNasu 2m**

|\/|/-\|S|_||) |_()E? Me3!k0o_54ake3

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN** **1m**

Ya4cH aQ0o3hx juGh4... Me3!k0o_54ake3

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!Ku Ha4T5uNe3_M!Ku** **50s**

aQo03ecH g4aKx n93er7! Me3!k0o_54ake3 K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**M!K! CHe3R!_PR!NCe355** **40s**

sgud4ahL4h... !to0e3cH C|_||\/|/-\|\| PER/-\S/-\/-\|\| a4j4cHh... Me3!k0o_54ake3 K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Te3T0o Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o** **30s**

!y4acH... k4aLa4U pe3r4s4aN b3elL03m 73ntU b3na4r... Me3!k0o_54ake3 K4a!70o_5h!0oN

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**Me3!k0o Me3!k0o_54ake3** **20s**

tapi bisa saja kalau itu jadi... CHe3R!_PR!NCe355 Ka454aNe3_Te3T0o

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

**K4a! 1m03t K4a!70o_5h!0oN** **10s**

... Kebenaran?

**Lihat Selengkapnya . Balas . Retweet . Favorite . Bagikan** .

* * *

"SEKARANG!"

Yumi pun segera meng-aktifkan aplikasi hack. Dan seketika terdengar teriakan yang sungguh dapat membuat telinga tuli selamanya!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TWITTER GUE!"

"TWITTER GUE GAK BISA DIBUKA!"

"WHAT?! TWITTER GUE KE HACK!"

"HUEEEEEEEE! KE HACK!"

"GIMANA INI!?"

"EMAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK! TWITTER GUE!"

"Gyahahahahahahahahaha! Rasain tuh!" Ucap Alice sembari tertawa nista sedangkan Yumi hanya sweatdroped.

"Hah.. Dasar... Hei Alice!" Yumi pun memanggil Alice.

"Nani?" Tanya Alice yang masih tertawa sambil guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan?" Tanya Yumi.

"Sudahlah... Biarin ajah..." Jawab Alice dengan entengnya dan tanpa dosa.

Akhirnya para chara vocaloid yang alay pun tengah ber-galau ria karena twitter nya telah di hack oleh Yumi. Nasihat dari cerita ini, "Janganlah engkau menulis bahasa alay kepada orang yang gak bisa baca tulisan alay atau kau akan kena hack!" (readers: NASEHAT MACAM APA ITU!?).

**~Owari~**


End file.
